Gol Teallach
Category:Countries Category:Dwarven Kingdoms Gol Teallach is a dwarven citadel built into the Tidecrash Mountains on the eastern shores of Ethora. Oldest of the dwarven kingdoms, Gol Teallach is considered the cultural capitol of dwarves on the continent. History As far back and as far forward as any Court Diviner can scry, the dwarven fortress of Gol Teallach has been standing. This intimidating fortress has stood for atleast 3 millenia, guarding the entrance to the ancestral homeland of Ethoran dwarves. While there is no clear cut way to know when the dwarves began inhabiting Gol Teallach, one can trace the events that have shaped their history. The current dwarven government has remained relatively stable in the last 2 millenia; owing much of it's success to two previous ages of strife: The Era of the Mad Dwarf and The Era of the Lost Way. Whether or not these eras refer to actual times in dwarven history, or are fables used to explain the current form of government is debated amongst outside scholars. The dwarves claim to hold records of these events deep in their archives, but being a secluded race, do no openly share them with the outside world. Era of The Mad Dwarf All dwarves are taught of The Era of the Mad Dwarf from a young age. This era is, in essence, a period of hereditary monarchy. For generations the dwarves were ruled by the Deugonian dynasty. The early days of the era marked a decidedly strong time for Dwarven influence on the outside world. But such influence would begin to wane under a succession of Deugonian kings.. Generations of incest and decadence had led the lineage to become obsessed with power and driven mad by voices claiming to grant immortality. Bouts of paranoia led to increasingly deadly purges of the various clans with each new King. It was eventually revealed that Deugon I, first King of Gol Teallach, had sold his soul to a ancient god, and this god's corruption eventually left an ordered society on the brink of extinction. Fearing the destruction of their race, the dwarven clans cast their honor aside and set in motion a plot to eradicate Deugonian monarchy. The assassination of the Craich, last of the Mad Dwarves, by a small group of defectors, remembered as "The First Council", would lead to what would become the known as The Era of the Lost Way. Era of the Lost Way This era began in response to centuries of consolidated power in the hands Deugonian dynasty. Rejecting the idea of subservience to one clan, the dwarves established a council of clan elders to oversee the realm justly, providing each clan with representation. Under the council's tutelage, the dwarven population in Gol Teaallach regrew and soon the culture flourished. But as the years passed ancient divides among the clans began to cause unrest once again. Independent, stubborn, and aggressive; squabbles amongst the various clans would eventually lead to numerous civil wars, with upheaval that rivaled The Era of the Mad Dwarf. During one such war, an attack from a relatively small band of Hobgoblins left the mountain dwarves in shambles. Those dwarves that remained drafted the Rannoch, or Papers of Reformation, as a way to reestablish an ordered society without repeating their brutal pasts. Current Government (Era of the Rannoch) Layed out in the Rannoch, Gol Teallach's system of government alternates between periods of "Uum", meaning the one, and "Os" meaning the many. Each period lasts 175 years with a 25 year transition period for the other to take over. Uum Uum is characterized as an age in which the dwarven population strives to become one cohesive unit. Dwarven society becomes mildly imperialistic; more versed in foreign affairs, exercising their unified voice at the continental scale. Uum is a period of monarchy, with each King being elected by the Council of Clan Elders that precedes them. In the occassion that a King dies while holding the throne a new King is elected by the council. The powers granted to the King are restricted only in that he may not extend the age of Uum or otherwise alter the system. The Dwarves being so honor bound, and weary of past insurrections, have yet to challenge the tradition. Os Os is a period of diversification, when the dwarven clans strive to become a contrasted federation of strong individuals as opposed to a cohesive unit. The various clans devote themselves to enterprises that further the glory and vigor of their own houses. Os often fosters an explosion in the arts, producing masterful pieces of dwarven craftsmanship. Governance during Os falls to the Council of Clan Elders. The King from the previous time of Uum steps down and joins the Council of Clan Elders until his death. The council is made up of three representatives from each of the four Houses of Dwarves. There is no head of the council; all members receive equal time to say their peace, and in order for decisions to be made, a simple majority decision is required, in which every council member is required to vote. The Houses of Dwarves Houses are a dwarven organization of clans into areas of expertise. Bound by honor, most clan members labor and marry within their respective House, creating generations of skilled masters. * The House of Shield is the militaristic House of the dwarves, known for their unparalleled bravery, tactics, and ingenuity on the battlefield. * The House of Scale is the mercantile House of dwarves. These trader clans are known for their wealth and business sense. * The House of Gond is the House of craftsmen, renowned for architectural feats and the highest quality goods. * The House of Dumathoin is the House of discovery, eminent miners and acclaimed explorers of the Underdark. Events In The Current Era Map This is a map of Gol Teallach References Timby Butterstone